Stand by Me
by Mislav
Summary: Xander and Willow dance together on Christmas Eve. Set in mid season one. Wishverse, without Buffy, but before Xander and Willow became vampires. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own any of the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**I probably should have published this on, well, Christmas Eve, but I really couldn't complete it until now, so here it is. I was apprehensive about writing Xander and Willow for a while, but once I finally started, it all progressed naturally. This is an AU story. It takes place in season 1 (it may as well take place in season 2, but I guess season 1 fits better, because it would make more sense for them to be as inexperienced and for Jesse's death to be such a recent memory), and it features Xander and Willow in the Wishverse, without Buffy; without help. But before they became vampires. I've been planning to write a multi-chapter story based on that concept, but until then, here is this oneshot. No flat-out romance, but definitely implied Xander/Willow. As well as elements Cordelia/Harmony, but only at the end and nothing major. That will probably be further explored in the multi-chapter story... if I ever get around to writing it.**

**I know that Willow's family doesn't celebrate Christmas, since they're Jewish. I don't know if Willow hangs out at Xander's for Christmas, but I like to think that she does. Though the first season of Buffy premiered in March and concluded in June, I think the first episode was supposed to take place in fall, at the beginning of school year, setting Christmas a few episodes into season one.**

**I don't know the exact address of Xander Harris' family home, but for this story I settled for Maple Street, after one of my favorite Twilight Zone episodes, "The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street". (If you haven't watched it, you should.) Theresa Klusmeyer was killed by Angel in the episode 2x15 "Phases", but for the purposes of this story she gets killed in season 1 by an unknown vampire.**

**Song: either "Christmas Lights" by Coldplay or "MLK" by U2, take your pick. "Last Christmas" by Wham! could work too. Or, yes, "Stand by Me" by Ben E. King. I couldn't only choose one. Enjoy!**

**Last but not least: merry Christmas to everyone!**

_~If a fear cannot be articulated, it can't be conquered.~_

Stephen King, "Salem's Lot"

Willow paced around Xander's living room, admiring the brightly lit Christmas tree near the TV. She was relieved not to see a mistletoe anywhere. Better safe than sorry. Xander chuckled and adjusted the volume on the radio. Soft, sweet song echoed throughout the room. The place smelled of pine, cinnamon and chocolate. And eggnog.

"I still can't believe that somebody actually wants to be at my place on Christmas... or Christmas Eve, anyway," Xander commented. "Even I don't want to be here for Christmas."

Willow giggled, still looking around. "Xander, I'm here every year for Christmas."

Xander glanced at her. "I know. That's why I said: _I still can't believe it,_" he explained, matter-of-factly.

Willow stopped near the couch and smiled, tilting her head to the side. "But you're still glad, right?"

Xander smiled back at her. "Very glad," he said softly, giving her a brief look over.

Willow grinned, blushing. "Well, my parents don't celebrate Christmas, even though everyone else does, and you're my best friend, so..."

_And my only friend, ever since Jesse_... Willow instantly thought, but held her tongue. Still, that dull, cold ache in her heart started up again. She cringed and turned around, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. Before she could continue the conversation, Xander was on to it. "So, technically, you being here is a sin," he teased, raising his eyebrows. "For you."

Willow shot him a glare. Words came out before she could think them through. "And you're sinning with me." She went pale, but somehow managed to keep the conversation going without any other displays of embarrassment. "Anyway, as long as I'm not praying with you, or go carolling, or eating pork, I should be fine."

Xander snickered. "Well, I would usually offer you some Twinkies, but they are sadly all gone. When it gets cold, I get hungry. For sweets."

Willow scoffed, looking over at the cookies in front of her. "Don't worry. This looks much better."

"I hope so. My mother spent the whole hour... picking them out at the bakery."

Willow chuckled and took another look around the room. "Your parents did a great job with the decorations. I like the Christmas lights outside too."

Xander sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I sure hope so. It took my dad two bottles of eggnog and two hours of arguing with mom to get through with it. Which explains why he is now, thankfully, passed out in the bedroom, and will stay there until the morning, at the very least." He gulped, putting his hands on his hips. "I mean, he is used to having you around by now, but we can all agree that it is better this way. Just in case."

"Most definitely," Willow agreed, chuckling. She slumped down on the couch, then picked up one of the cookies off the tray on the coffee table and bit in. Soft, quiet song still played on the radio, on and on and on and on...

Xander stopped in his tracks and looked over at Willow, observing her solemnly. The soft music played around them, warming hearts and spurring imagination. Suddenly, Xander had an idea; unusual, daring, but tempting. An image appeared in his mind and he smiled slightly, feeling warmth spread through his chest. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment, two, three-and, thus, completely unprepared when Willow suddenly looked up and turned to face him, their eyes meeting. He shuddered, suddenly flustered, feeling that well-known, annoying awkwardness as his palms turned sweaty. But then, in the next moment, he blurted out, without even slurring his words: "Willow, would you like to dance with me?"

His eyes widened as soon as the words left his lips, blush creeping up his face. Willow appeared to be just as surprised. She blushed, her mouth agape, but she didn't say anything. Xander rushed to elaborate, doing his best to explain himself.

"Not that I'm only suggesting that because I'm bored and there's nothing better to do or anything, I'm just saying..." he rambled, making a common mistake of saying the first thing that came to his mind. "I mean, there is no reason for us not to... dance together. We're not otherwise occupied..."

Willow frowned and shifted in place, looking away for a moment. "I don't know... I'm not very good with the moves and stuff."

Xander considered apologizing and letting it go, but something wouldn't let him. So, against his better instincts, he continued talking. "You've been to the Bronze. You've seen stuff. I'm sure you picked up a few things. You seem natural... like a natural. And I'm not just saying that."

Willow's lips curved up, but she still seemed apprehensive. Xander tried to think of the best way to help her come out of her shell. At least for the night.

"And, if necessary, I can lead the way," Xander quickly added, then reconsidered the suggestion. "Hopefully not. But I can do it if you need me to."

Willow beamed and bit her lower lip, silent for a moment. Her answer surprised both Xander and herself. "OK."

They walked over to each other, to the center of the room, slightly apprehensive at first, and definitely shy. But as soon as Xander held her hand, Willow felt a strong, calming feeling of trust, and comfort, overwhelm her. She smiled and put her other hand on the small of Xander's back. He smiled back, shuddering under Willow's gentle, warm touch. Xander held her by the hip with his other hand, and Willow felt a shiver go down her thigh, her heart speeding up. Xander moved to the right, and Willow followed him. Then he took a step forward, and Willow took a step back. They moved gently, slowly, naturally; with a feeling. Just like Xander had predicted they would. There was no need for words. But Xander still broke the silence.

"You see? You're doing great."

Willow beamed, and Xander could have sworn he felt her shudder under his touch. Her lips curled into a small but bright smile as her eyes met Xander's. "Really?"

"Most definitely," Xander confirmed, and Willow giggled.

"So... what are you expecting to get for Christmas this year?" Willow asked, giving him a curious look.

Xander grimaced. "Knowing my parents, probably a new pair of socks. Or ten. But I can't help but keep my hopes up. So I'm expecting a new hat."

Willow laughed, followed by Xander. They danced in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company, closeness, warmth. No particular dance or practiced moves. Just moving to the rhythm of the song while holding each other close.

"Did you listen to the weather forecast this morning?" Xander asked, taking a cautious look through the window before turning toward Willow again.

Willow's face fell, though she seemed to move a bit closer to Xander as they danced. "Oh, I haven't followed the news in a while," she admitted sheepishly. "Too depressing." She chuckled briefly. "Not that the weather forecast is news, obviously. I mean, it's news, but not news news. There are no people involved, alive or dead. Other than the weatherman, of course. But I keep thinking, if the forecast happens to be few minutes late, I might..." She stopped, looking Xander in the eyes again. "By which I mean no, I didn't," she concluded silently.

Xander nodded his head. "Yeah, I understand." He smiled widely. It didn't look too genuine. But it was nice to see. "Anyway, they said that it may snow tomorrow. Maybe even tonight."

Willow didn't react at all for a moment, like her thoughts were someplace else. Then she smiled, albeit half-heartedly. "That would be nice. It hasn't snowed on Christmas in years. Just like on the other 364 days of the year."

"Just one of the many perks of living in California," Xander replied, pulling Willow a bit closer to him. Just an inch or two; gently, carefully. Willow didn't mind.

"Sunnydale is not California," Willow mused. "Sunnydale is... something else." She sulked, then tensed up. Xander observed her carefully, feeling a shiver go down his back. Willow looked down at the floor for a moment, then sighed. Xander gulped, feeling his mouth go dry.

"God... I can't believe this will be our first Christmas without Jesse," Willow whispered, her voice shaking.

There it was. Xander sighed heavily, feeling like somebody had hit him. Hard. "Willow..." he said softly, laying his hand on her back, taking a step closer to her. That was all he had to say.

"I... I just hate the thought that this will go on," Willow exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. But she didn't break down. That made it even worse. "The next Christmas will be without him too. And the next one. And the one after that. And we will always remember all the previous Christmases... with him. The times that we will never get back. And, after a while, we will have spent more Christmases without him than we had with him, even though we will never forget him. Not fully. But the memories, the memories of those past, happy Christmases will start fading away. But the pain won't. As a matter of fact, it will only get worse. Stronger. Deeper," she concluded with a gasp, choking back tears. "God, I should stop talking."

"Willow, no..." Xander mused, stroking her hair. "The last thing I would want is for you to shut me out."

"Just three months ago, everything was fine," Willow continued, sounding angry, for the first time in a while. More like bitter, but angry too. "Just three lousy months. Ninety days. Thinking about that just feels... surreal. Cruel. Twisted."

"Willow... try forget... not to think about that tonight," Xander advised her softly. "Nor tomorrow. Especially not tomorrow."

"How can I-we-do that, when the danger is right around the corner?" Willow replied, a bit harsher than she had intended. "All the time, everywhere? You think that the monsters take a winter break?"

Xander's face softened. "Well, I'm looking after you. That's gotta count for something. Makes you feel better already, doesn't it?"

Finally, Willow smiled, blushing. But then her face turned serious again. "Yeah, but who's looking after you?"

Xander thought it over. He meant to tell Willow how she had his back too, but he didn't want to put any pressure on her. So he said the first (well, second) thing that came to his mind. "You look lovely tonight."

There was a look of awe on Willow's face, and then her smile lightened up the room, making Xander's heart skip a beat.

Willow laid her head on Xander's shoulder, leaning into him as she let out a soft, breathy sigh. Xander shuddered, warmth rushing through his body, and he held his friend tight... dreading the inevitable moment when he would have to let her go. He sighed and looked out the window, into the dark winter night.

At that same time, five miles away, in an alleyway near the Bronze, Theresa Klusmeyer's dead and bloodless body hit the pavement. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, her skin pale as a snow, her body still and unmarked, except for two puncture wounds on the left side of her neck. Her corpse wouldn't be discovered until early the next morning, by a garbage man.

On the Gothic cemetery a few miles away, a pale, dry hand shot up from the ground. It will take a minute for the vampire to crawl out of his freshly dug grave and disappear into the night.

Downtown, Larry Blaisdell carefully canvassed the area as he drove his father's white van down the street. He held a steering wheel with one hand and the stake in another. He glanced at Giles, sitting on the passenger seat with a cross in his hand and a stack of books under the other, and then at Oz, slumped on the back seat, fiddling with a stake in his hand while whistling a Christmas tune.

Few hours later, early in the morning, still indistinguishable from the dead night, Amy Madison will finish pouring the gasoline over the interior of the 18th century protestant church. She will dump the canister on the floor, walk over to the front door, take a moment to admire the broken lock, reach into her pocket, look up at the clock on the wall, wait for it to get to 3:33 AM, then light the match.

Earlier that night, in a three story mansion with a rose garden, Cordelia and Harmony kissed on the bed, moaning and sighing in the dark, their hands as busy as their tongues. Harmony gasped as Cordelia leaned into her and pushed her down on the bed, biting Harmony's lower lip as she climbed on top of her and ran her hand up her shirt...

Meanwhile, in the modest suburban home on Maple Street, Xander and Willow danced to the soft, lovely sound of music, on Christmas Eve.


End file.
